Testing 1, 2, 3, 4
by fromidam
Summary: Was shameless advertising for my SoulSilver Nuzlocke, now a collection of deleted scenes  besides the first chapter, which is advertising and contains slight Soulsilvershipping .
1. Chapter 1

Lyra gave a sigh of relief as she returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, watching as the Rockets she had just defeated ran out the door. She heard their footsteps stomping up the staircase for several more moments before they reached the top floor and fled the building. She heard something move behind her and turned to see Silver stepping out from behind the generator. "You should follow them, you know. Your father will probably be here soon."

"Were you there the whole time?"

Silver ignored her question. "You shouldn't push your luck. You escaped him once, you may not be able to again."

"No thanks to you," Lyra said, narrowing her eyes. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I'm not going to thank you," Silver said, taking a step closer to her. "What you did was stupid. Self preservation should be your first priority, idiot."

"Did you want to get arrested?" Lyra asked, clenching her fists. Then she perked up her head, hearing footsteps. A few seconds later she saw Lance standing in the doorway of the stairwell. His eyes widened when he saw Lyra standing with Silver.

"I thought I got rid of you earlier," he growled, moving to stand in between Lyra and Silver, his eyes never leaving Silver's.

Lyra pushed Lance aside. "Lance, it's fine. I know him."

"Is this caped freak your babysitter or something?" Silver asked with a snarl.

"No," Lyra spat. She was just about ready to smash their heads together and give them both a good talking to when she heard the faint sound of sirens approaching. "Fuck," she whispered, and made a run for the staircase.

"Lyra wait," Lance said, trying to grab her arm, but she was already out of reach. He took a step to follow her, but before he got any further Silver grabbed Lance's shoulder and pushed him to the floor before following Lyra up the stairs himself.

Silver got to the main floor just as Lyra managed to force open a window at the back of the building. She didn't notice Silver until she was already half through it, as he walked up beside her. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"The police are no more my friends than yours," he said simply, following her out the window and closing it shut behind them. "Come on, we'll have to escape through the woods."

"That was my plan," Lyra said with a roll of her eyes.

The woods outside Mahogany were silent except for the sounds Lyra and Silver made as they pushed their way through the brush. "I wonder why there aren't any Pokemon in these woods," Lyra thought aloud.

"They're probably too terrified of your face to show themselves," Silver said without looking at her.

"Oh ha ha," Lyra said, rolling her eyes. "It's just that we couldn't take a step without encountering a wild Pokemon when we were near Ecruteak. This is odd."

"Don't worry about anything until it poses a problem," Silver said, then stopped. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Lyra stopped too and listened. A loud bark echoed through the woods. "Growlithe?"

"Probably Arcanine," Silver said. "Shit, the dragon freak must have told the police about us." He started to climb the tree next to them.

"What are you doing? I don't get it."

"What's an Arcanine's strongest sense?" Lyra's eyes widened. "Exactly. Now get up here. If we're not on the ground they won't be able to follow our trail." Once they were both up in the branches, Silver turned to her. "You don't have a flying Pokemon, do you?"

"Not with me, no," Lyra replied.

"Shit," Silver said, looking up at the sky through the leaves. "Okay," he said, looking straight ahead again. "We're going to have to tree jump. If we stay in this tree the Arcanine will lead them right to us. Follow me, and don't fall behind."

"Tree jum-?" Lyra started to ask, but before she could Silver started to walk along one of the thicker branches of the tree, and grabbed another tree's branch and pulled himself up.

Silver turned to look at her. "Come on, hurry up. There's not much daylight left." Lyra nodded, pulled her wood collecting gloves out of her bag, and followed behind Silver.

When they stopped half an hour later Lyra had no idea how much distance they had covered, or where they were. Silver didn't seem bothered at all. He had calmed down once they had stopped hearing the Arcanine barks, which had ceased ten minutes before. Lyra's heart was still pumping hard, but her hands had stopped shaking. "I wish we could go further, but the light's going to disappear soon. I don't like it, but we're going to have to make camp now. On the ground," he muttered the last sentence, looking down to glare at it.

"Couldn't we sleep in a tree?" Lyra asked. "It would be safer, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, until you rolled the wrong way and fell and broke your neck," Silver said, glancing back at her for a split second. "But at least you thought of it. That's good."

"What about in that tree?" Lyra said, pointing to an evergreen about five hundred feet away that could be seen through the leaves. The lower branches stretched above two hundred feet of ground and the branches seemed to sprout in even rows all the way around the trunk. "If we could find a large enough flat area it would probably be safe to sleep there."

Silver didn't say anything, but started to make his way towards the tree. Lyra followed wordlessly behind him.

Not long after that they settled on a layer of branches near the middle of the tree which were sure to support their weight and were close enough together that there was no fear of falling through. Lyra had released her Cyndaquil, whose Pokeball she had finally found in her bag, to provide her and Silver with some light as they set up their things in the dark. When Lyra was finished setting up she turned to see Silver already rolled up in his sleeping bag, facing away from her. "Silver?"

"What," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his sleeping bag.

"Don't you dare leave before I wake up like you tried to this morning," she said. Her voice softened slightly. "I have idea where the fuck we are."

"You shouldn't ever have to rely on other people," Silver said, turning over and opening an eye to look at Lyra. "Now shut up and leave me alone. I want to actually sleep tonight."

"Hey, it's not my fault you-"

"I said shut up," Silver said, closing his eye and turning back over.

Lyra humphed and crossed her arms, but decided to follow suit. Returning her Cyndaquil to its Pokeball, she crawled into her sleeping bag and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>So I'm planning a Nuzlocke run of Soulsilver once I get it (I refuse to restart HG), and I'll be writing a fic about it. This is basically me testing out the characters I've come up with (they won't keep the same names in my run) and making sure their backgrounds are workable past the first couple of gyms. Seems like I'm good to go =P<p>

All comments are welcome; if I can improve anything it's definitely best I work it out now before I start. Note that this does take place after Lyra has several badges and is well into her adventure, so there are some things that won't make sense until you know the back story.


	2. Chapter 2: Kadela and Joseline

Once we were all done eating I decided that it was time to continue. Returning Soren to his Pokeball until he was needed, I walked with Victor back towards the road on route 30. I was about to step out onto the path when I felt something fall on my head. I heard Victor screech and felt his wings flap as he tried to get off my shoulder and away from whatever was on my head. I bent forward double to make whatever was on my head fall off. I felt the weight fall and straightened, looking down at what was on the ground in front of me. It was a dazed-looking Weedle.

"Victor, Tackle it while it's still disoriented." He did as I said, slamming the Weedle on the side as Soren had to him. The Weedle rolled away slightly before righting itself, and realizing what was happening, turned to face Victor and positioned itself for battle. "Tackle again," I told Victor, who complied immediately. When he got close enough the Weedle landed a Poison Sting, but Victor's Tackle dealt a lot more damage. Next it tried to use String Shot, but the Weedle's string had barely wrapped around Victor once before he started charging forward, with his wings extended, for another Tackle. Seeing this, the Weedle lowered its head to brace for the attack. When Victor came in contact with the Weedle he impaled himself on the Weedle's head needle. He staggered away, clearly feeling sick. I saw some poison dripping off the tip of the Weedle's needle. The Weedle was also very weak, barely able to stay upright.

I grabbed a Pokeball out from my bag and threw it at the Weedle. I let it do its thing while I bent down to tend to Victor. His eyes were red around the edges and his mouth was open, panting for air. His body was warmer than usual. I rummaged in my bag and quickly drew out an Antidote I had bought the day before, feeding the liquid to him slowly. Within a minute his eyes had cleared and he was chirping up at me happily, flapping his wings slightly. I smiled at him before stepping forward and picking up the Weedle's Pokeball. As I put away the Antidote bottle I drew out my PokeDex and opened it, looking at the Weedle's information. She was a gentle level three Pokemon that was somewhat vain. _She sure wasn't gentle when she landed on my head_, I thought before releasing her. She formed lying on the ground, looking up at me through exhausted eyes. She was still weak from her battle with Victor. Victor tried to peck her with his beak, but I shooed him away. "Be nice to Kadela," I scolded him before returning her to her Pokeball. I debated going back into town to get her healed, but decided against it. I'd keep going, but would buy some Heal Balls at the PokeMart in the next city to avoid having to make that decision in the future.

Putting Kadela's Pokeball in my bag beside Soren's (and adding a Pokeball belt to my shopping list), Victor and I started down route 30.

With Soren's help, Victor and I battled our way through the grass along the route (Victor was still a fairly low level, but with Soren's help he was getting stronger quickly). Being early afternoon there were many trainers along the route. The first one we battled was named Joey, and he had a lone Rattata. He was easy to beat but was fine with it when he lost, and he was so eager for a rematch that I gave him my phone number. The other trainers were equally easy to defeat, and Victor was able to handle a few of their Pokemon on his own without Soren's help, which made him very proud.

I noticed as I was battling one of the trainers that I could see Mr. Pokemon's house through the trees to my right. It felt good to see something familiar and to get a bearing of where I was compared to where I was yesterday.

Near the next patch of grass was a sign that said Route 31. I was puzzled as to why the route number would change where no landmark or other defining feature existed, but shrugged it off. Victor and I were partway through the next patch of grass when I felt my foot catch on something, and before I could regain my balance I tripped. I broke my fall with my hands, and stood up quickly to face whatever had caused me to fall. I saw something yellow mixed in with the tall grass, so I ran my foot near it. When my foot approached it a Pokemon jumped up – a Bellsprout. It immediately took a defensive, ninja-like stance. I chuckled at the oddness of this, because the Bellsprout's limbs were stick-thin. "You know what to do Victor," I said as I stood back to give my Pidgey some room to move. As Victor was backing away from the Bellsprout after a nicely placed Tackle to the Bellsprout's head, the Bellsprout reached out and hit him with a Vine Whip. It wasn't a hard hit but it seemed to take a sizeable chunk out of Victor's health, more than the trainers' Rattatas and Caterpies had anyway.

As the battle continued I was impressed by the power of the Bellsprout's Vine Whip attack, and figured it would be useful later on. Before Victor could deliver the final blow I stopped him, pulling out yet another Pokeball and throwing it at the Bellsprout, who tried to dodge but was too sluggish from the pain Victor had caused it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong> – Deleted stuff from chapter 4 of my SoulSilver Nuzlocke Of Brown, Black, & Red. I decided to rewrite the encounters of Kadela and Joseline because the chapter was tedious and long enough already XD

My original plan for the rest of Joseline's encounter was for her to sneak up behind Sy, trip her or trap Victor, and for her to catch her because Vine Whip seemed like strong attack. The tripping idea made it into the final draft, as did the comment about Vine Whip (it is a decent attack in the early game).


End file.
